


Dancing on ice

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Snow, Winter, Winter Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Toma and Jun spend their holidays away from the city, doing something Jun has wanted to do since a long time





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://nanalane.livejournal.com/profile)[nanalane](http://nanalane.livejournal.com/).

_Hola babe, at your place in five minutes._  
  
So silly. Jun can’t help a chuckle, but nevertheless he nods contently when he reads Toma’s message. _I’m ready._  
  
_No way. ;-) You could never be ready in time._  
  
He would like to kick Toma for his teasing but he is too happy to do so, and actually Toma is right, he isn’t ready. At.All. Packing for their little trip is hell of a job after all. In the end Toma waits 45 minutes for him.  
  
He grins when Jun gets into his car - new, with the dark shaded windows, perfect to shield them from prying eyes - and kisses him hello. “Almost on time,” Toma jokes. As always he doesn’t sound annoyed or mad at all. He is too much of a good guy.  
  
“I would be so mad if you were constantly too late,” Jun points out.  
  
“Yeah,” Toma agrees. “But then you never get mad at me when you need to clean up after me. And I would be totally annoyed if I had to clean up after someone.”  
  
“So, let’s agree that we are both great,” Jun offers.  
                                     
Toma smiles in amusement. “Fine,” he gives in.  
  
They drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Sometimes Toma says something, sometimes Jun points out a nice landscape they are passing by, all the while they are accompanied by low music coming from the radio.  
  
“So,” Jun finally dares to ask when Toma moves the car over a bumpy small street towards a huge cottage and an even huger lake. “This belongs to?”  
  
“A friend,” Toma explains with a chuckle. “I covered up for him several times until he officially married his girl, and didn’t need to date her in secret anymore.”  
  
“You are trying to make it sound extra cool, aren’t you?” Jun asks and when Toma blushes he knows he hit the truth. He smiles a bit, squeezing Toma’s arm. “You don’t need to, because no matter how you got it, it _is_ extra cool.”  
  
It really is. When Toma finally parks the car and Jun gets off the car, he has to halt for a moment and take in his surroundings: the beautiful thick white covering the whole landscape, the lake covered in sparkling ice, the sun illuminating everything and making it look like there are thousands of diamonds sparkling around them. Hidden beneath the thick snow is a beautiful romantic cottage, with huge windows and cute curtains, Christmas decoration covering parts of the roof and windows.  
  
Jun basically has to pull himself away from the beautiful sight or he would have stayed there for hours, just looking. But he has plans for today, something he hasn’t done in ages, and the closer he gets to it the more nervous and bouncy he gets. So, they just put their stuff in the cottage, grab the necessary items and head outside.  
  
“I’m so nervous…” Jun admits when he has put everything on and carefully steps on the frozen lake. He wonders if he still knows how to do it, but it’s like driving a bicycle it seems, you don’t just forget it. His legs feel a bit wobbly on his skates first but soon he adapts, and his steps get more confident until he ice-skates over the ice elegantly. He turns around to look at Toma who is still standing at the edge of the lake. “Are you ready?”  
  
Toma shakes his head. “No,” he whines.  
  
Jun chuckles and drives up to him. He reaches out his hand, covered in a fluffy blue glove, towards Toma. “Come,” he says softly. “I’ll show you.”  
  
  
  
 


End file.
